


Tell Him

by DigitalSunburn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love Confessions, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, soft, they both ship malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: “Talk to me.” Magnus spoke softly, getting up to stand in front of him, eyes never leaving Alec's stressed out expression. He wanted to touch the shaking shadowhunter so badly his fingers twitched, but he kept them by his side.





	Tell Him

“So, Alec. Have you told Magnus yet?” Izzy asked, bitting into her lunch.

“Told him what?” Alec hummed, knowing fully what she was referring too.

“That you're in love with him.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Alec leaned back against the booth, arms crossed, wishing she'd drop the subject. He sent a ‘help-me’ look in Jace’s direction, but his brother just rolled his eyes.

“Alec, you're my brother and I love you. But you're being stupid about this, everyone knows how you feel about him.” Izzy finished with a quiet, “Except Magnus…”

“I don't love him.” He protested with clenched fist, clearing getting frustrated.

“Alec,” Jace finally chimed in, “Brother. You're my parabatai and trust me when I say this. You've changed...Ever since Magnus came around, you've been a hell of a lot happier.”

Alec slouched in defeat. His brother was right, he has been happier since meeting Magnus. At his siblings ‘Told-you-so’ looks he sighed, admitting his defeat, “Fine! But what if he doesn't feel the same?”

Izzy’s smiled dropped a little at the self-conscious tone of Alec's voice. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it gently, “He does, Alec. Trust me, he's as crazy about you as you are for him. So do yourself-“

“And everyone else.” Jace muttered, earning a kick in the shins from his sister.

“-A favour and tell him how you feel.” She finished.

Alec closed his eyes and started chewing on his finger nail. A bad habit he formed as a kid, and couldn't quite drop. Sighing he threw his head back, “Alright! I will tell him tonight.”

“That's my big bro.” Izzy grinned and pulled him into an awkward hug from across the table.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus greeted him hours later, a slight frown upon the warlocks face, “I wasn't informed you'd be stopping by. Is everything okay? Are your siblings okay?”

“Huh- oh yeah, every-everything's fine…” Alec stuttered over his words, and tried to discreetly whip his sweaty palms on his pants.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, obviously not believing him.

“Actually, I need to talk to you… Could I come in?”

Magnus nodded, still confused and slightly worried. He closed the door to his loft and silently walked over to his couch and sat down, half expecting Alec to join him, but the shadowhunter stood, shifting his body weight from one foot to the other, and then back again.

When it became clear that Alec wasn't going to be the first one that broke the silence, Magnus spoke up, “Alexander, you're starting to scare me… What's going on inside the pretty head of yours.”

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut again. Sighing he finally managed to get some words out, “We need to talk about something important… I-I..”

“Talk to me.” Magnus spoke softly, getting up to stand in front of him, eyes never leaving Alec's stressed out expression. He wanted to touch the shaking shadowhunter so badly his fingers twitched, but he kept them by his side.

“Do you remember Jace’s birthday party?” Alec blurted out, a bit too loudly, causing both men to wince.

Magnus frowned confused, “Of course, but that was, what, eight months ago, at least.”

“Yeah, something like that. The point is…” Alec took a deep breath, “We were listen to music and you started transferring your rings onto my fingers and it was like this all of a sudden wave of holy shit- I love you. It was like everything changed but in a good way.”

Magnus eyes went wide and he swallowed harshly, “In love?”

“Yeah,” Alec said, voice nearly a whisper, “Look, I should go…”

“Alexander.” Magnus suddenly yelled, stopping him in his tracks, but he made no move to turn and face the warlock. Afraid of what he'd find written on Magnus’ face.

Disappointment?

Disgust?

Hate?

All of the above.

“Alexander.” Magnus said again, voice now softer. He closed the distance between them and stood in his tippy toes to plant a kiss on the taller man's nose.

Alec sucked in a deep, audible breath. Magnus smiled, gently trailing a thumb across Alec's cheekbone and down the side of his neck, and along his collarbone. Alec blushed and looked away from Magnus eyes, glaze now lingering on the warlocks lips. Slowly, and hesitantly, their lips hovered over each others. Alec slightly trembling, nervous and giddy.

Magnus took a deep breath and let his hand rest on Alec's lower back, gently drawing the shadowhunter closer while they both shut their eyes. Their lips finally met. Lightly. Gently. Then more confidently, as they relax.

When they eventually pull away from their first kiss, it's Magnus who stood blushing.

“C…c-can we do that again.” Alec stammers, a little out of breath.

Magnus just grins dopey and wraps his arms around Alec neck, fingers playing with a strand of lose hair. Rings cold against Alec neck, making the shadowhunter shiver, and finally, Magnus pulls him into another earth shattering kiss.

* * *

* * *

Bonus

* * *

* * *

 

“How did you know you were in love with me?” Alec asked one sunny morning as he watched Magnus pick out his outfit for the day.

“Hmm?” The warlock looked at himself in the mirror as he tried to flatten down the top he was wearing, before sighing and shrugging it off his shoulders.

“I mean, the day we got together. The day I announced my ‘undying love for you’- Izzy’s words not mine-“

Magnus chuckled at that as he grabbed out another shirt to try on, sneaking a glimpse at his shirtless boyfriend laying in their bed, as he crossed the room.

“-I told you the exact moment I realized I was in love with you. And I guess I was wondering; how did you know you were in love with me?”

“It was a few months before Jace’s birthday party, and I had worn myself thin. Used to much magic, I ended up collapsing-“

“I remember, I was there.” Alec cut in, frowning at the memory, “You scared me half to death!”

“-When I finally woke up, the first thing I saw was you, by my beside. Half asleep, still you shoot straight up, there for my every need. Once I finally convinced you I was truly okay, you sat back down beside me, smiling… And I forgot how to breath.”

Alec sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out, this time slower and shakier, “God, Magnus, you can't just say something like that.”

Magnus chuckled softly, bowing in head down as he blushed, “Yeah, well it's the truth.”

Alec stood up, letting the covers slide off his naked body. He walked over to Magnus and wrapped his arms around the warlock, letting his shirtless chest rest against Magnus’ bare back. Blindly he grabbed a shirt from the pile Magnus had out. He backed away enough that he was able to slide the dress shirt up Magnus’ arms before plastering himself back against the warlock, hands reaching around to start buttoning up the shirt.

Magnus let his body relax against his boyfriend. Humming as he spoke, “This is nice. I love you, Alexander Lightwood.”

“And I, you.” Alec kissed his neck, “Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn.”


End file.
